A través del tiempo
by ConejitaYaoi
Summary: Un estudiante de universidad, junto a su amigo, deciden entrar a un Psiquiátrico a investigar extraños sucesos. Pero algo late dentro del chico y lo lleva a tener un viaje a través del tiempo... ¿Qué relación tiene con un cierto personaje que hace latir su sangre? - Advertencia: éste fic contiene yaoi y posiblemente Mpreg.


El sol estaba por ocultarse, por los pasillos del edificio, los pasos pausados de un joven resonaban por el solitario lugar al hacer contacto con el suelo. Llevaba un uniforme, una camisa blanca de algodón y un pantalón azul oscuro, casi pareciendo negro. Salió del edificio de su escuela. Era un estudiante de preparatoria, de cabello negro y piel clara, casi como café rebajado con mucha leche, cremosa. Sus ojos eran amarillos, y se notaba cansado. Le había tocado la limpieza de su salón de clases y ahora regresaba a casa, gustoso de poder llegar y tocar la cama para descansar. Cuando llegó a casa, saludó sin recibir la contestación. Dejó su mochila e un lado, descuidadamente, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-No hay nadie, como siempre. Seguro salió de nuevo.

Caminó hasta la cocina y vio una nota. Era de su madre. Como sospechó, había salido. Sin dar mayor importancia, se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó a la cama para recostarse y en el proceso se quedó profundamente dormido. Al cabo de una hora, se había girado sobre su cuerpo y luego de eso cayó al piso. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Su teléfono celular sonó y trató de desperezarse y tomó su teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-_¡Hey! Qué bueno que contestas, debes venir. Está pasando algo increíble y casi todos están aquí. No te lo puedes perder._

-No creo que pueda.

-_¿Estás bromeando? Tienes que estar aquí, anda._

Se lo pensó un rato, luego lo decidió.

-Está bien.

_-Perfecto, te espero._

Suspiró y colgó el teléfono. Como seguía en uniforme, fue a cambiarse. Al cabo de un momento, estaba listo.

La calle estaba atestada de gente, era imposible caminar sin tener que empujar a la masa humana que estaba amontonada. Cuando el pelinegro de ojos amarillos llegó a donde su amigo, trató de saber lo que ocurría.

-Estoy aquí, ¿Qué sucede?

Un muchacho de cabello naranja rojizo, ojos tan azules como un lago y piel acanelada, miró a su amigo. Sonrió de lado con emoción.

-¡Quincy! Qué bueno que llegaste.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así.

-Ok.

-¿Qué sucede? Qué es eso tan emocionante que dices que pasa.

-Un grupo de científicos están haciendo una serie de pruebas y parece algo que va a ser noticia.

El chico miró a su pelirrojo amigo. Antes de saber lo que pasaba, sintió a su mano tomada por su amigo para arrastrarlo con el entre la multitud aglomerada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ven. Tenemos que acercarnos más, desde aquí no veo nada.

-No veo la necesidad de eso.

-Vamos, tengo que estar más cerca. ¡Hey! Déjenme pasar, soy del club de periodismo.

Enseñaba una credencial y empujaba a la gente, arrastrando a su amigo con él mientras rodaba los ojos.

"_Sí, claro, eso ni tu perro se la creé."_

Llegaron hasta donde estaban los hombres de ciencia. Miró con aburrimiento el ajetreo mientras su amigo estaba excitado. Sacó su cámara fotográfica y esperaba ansioso.

-Es notable tu lado reportero en este momento.

-Lo sé. Momentos como este son los que definen la importancia de la noticia que está a punto de acontecer, quiero ser parte de esa noticia, ser parte del conocer.

Miró feliz a su amigo, pese a que le molestaba tanto que le llamara Quincy. Miró de nuevo a los científicos, pero al momento de hacerlo, por un breve instante, creyó haber visto algo, una extraña sombra, como si algo hubiera pasado pero que nadie había notado. Sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad, olvidó aquello que creyó ver y siguió en su anterior asunto.

"_No fue nada. Solo mi imaginación."_

Trató de convencerse, lástima que estaba muy lejos de ser solo producto de su imaginación, pero eso lo iba a averiguar muy pronto, bajo circunstancias desagradables.

**3 años después…**

Cursaba ya su último año de universidad, claro, aún le faltaba mucho para terminar y ser periodista, pero estaba satisfecho. Era un buen estudiante, amaba lo que estudiaba y deseaba empezar a trabajar. No era tan entusiasta ni tan ambicioso como su mejor amigo, pero estaba a gusto con su vida y sus planes. Había cambiado en el curso de esos tres años, sus rasgos dejaron los infantiles que aún conservaba, sus ojos antes redondeados eran un poco más afilados, aun conservando un poco de redondez, pero ya no tan aniñados como antes, su rostro era más afilado y su cabello solo un poco más crecido. Su voz era un poco más profunda pero aún conservaba esa suavidad que lo caracterizaba. Su cuerpo, a pesar de los años, no abandonaba su forma delgada y algo afeminada, pero nada que pudiera avergonzarlo y aunque no muy notorios, tenía músculos que no cree que pueda tener una mujer sin verse fea. Estaba cansado, quería ir a casa después de una jornada larga de estudios.

Mientras salía del edificio universitario, una voz conocida lo llamó. Se dio la vuelta y vio que se acercaba su amigo.

-¡Hey! Quincy, espera.

Frunció el ceño.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado.

-Está bien.

Su semblante se puso serio un segundo después. Al notar esto, decidió preguntarle.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada.

Estrechó sus ojos y miró fijamente a su amigo. Finalmente, este se dio por vencido y dijo un poco inseguro.

-Está bien, te lo diré, pero prométeme que no lo dirás a nadie. Es un secreto.

-Lo prometo.

Dijo serio. Al ver la inseguridad de su amigo, hizo su promesa de la manera en que siempre lo habían hecho para reforzar su palabra. Levantó su mano y el otro la estrechó, se apretaron con firmeza para demostrar la firmeza de su palabra de silencio.

-Te lo prometo.

Dijo ahora con una sonrisa pequeña de lado, pero con seguridad. El otro también le sonrió. Esa forma de hacerse promesas era sagrada, era de confianza mutua. Ambos se soltaron al fin.

-Bien, dime.

-Está bien. Ven.

Le dijo mientras lo guiaba por el pasillo hasta la salida.

-Planeo hacer una investigación muy importante.

Se detuvo un momento, pensando lo siguiente que diría. El pelinegro guardó silencio para que prosiguiera

-Son rumores, acerca de un psiquiátrico, tal parece que suceden cosas extrañas y estoy propuesto a investigar y averiguar lo que sucede.

-¿Un psiquiátrico? Qué cosas suceden.

-No lo sé muy bien. Pero quiero averiguarlo.

-Pero… puede ser peligroso…

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacer esto. Si consigo esta historia quizás logre tener la beca y posiblemente al graduarme pueda entrar al Universal Daily. Sería un gran reportero… es la oportunidad de oro, tengo que hacer esto.

-Pero… no sé si…

Pero no terminó la frase, pues fue interrumpido por el entusiasmo de su amigo y por la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Oye, tengo que hacer esto. Si pasa algo ahí, sí hay gente sufriendo ahí, es nuestra obligación dar a conocer a la gente lo que pasa. Los reporteros damos a conocer la verdad, a pesar de que puedan odiarnos, damos a conocer lo que otros quieren esconder, es nuestro deber, dar voz a aquellos que no pueden hablar por temor, a aquellos que no les han dado la oportunidad de expresarse, somos sus voces, de todos ellos que tienen hambre de verdad, quitamos los telones de la mentira. Debo hacer esto, no solo porque me beneficiaría a mi carrera periodística, sino para dar mi voz a quienes no pueden escuchar.

Después de aquel discurso inspiracional, el chico miró a su amigo y con determinación en su mirada le dijo con completa seguridad.

-Está bien, pero yo te acompañaré.

El pelinaranja miró al joven frente a él y su sorpresa inicial se convirtió en una sonrisa.

-Gracias, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Bromeas, ir tu solo a un lugar así y con ese historial de cosas raras pasando, no lo creo.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Bien, noticia compartida, je.

-Cuando tienes planeado ir.

-Esta misma tarde.

-¿Dónde nos vemos?

-No será necesario, iré por ti a tu casa, iremos en mi auto.

-Bien, te espero entonces.

Una hora después. El auto Audi rojo del pelinaranja, estaba estacionado. El chico de piel pálida salió y entró al vehículo.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Le dejé una nota.

El chico asintió y arrancó el auto. Estuvieron por un rato en completo silencio. Para romper el silencio que se había instalado, el ojiambar hizo una pregunta.

-Dame los detalles por favor.

-Claro. Lo único que se, es que está en un lugar bastante alejado de la civilización, un lugar "desértico".

-¿Desértico?

-Bueno, no desértico en sí. Me refiero a que no hay muchos "humanos" cerca. Los únicos edificios cercanos, son unas viejas oficinas en desuso y un antiguo almacén abandonado, y aún así están lejos del lugar. Todo lo que hay alrededor es vegetación y animales salvajes propios del lugar. Coyotes, serpientes…

-Mmmh… comprendo. ¿Entonces no tienes idea de qué cosas extrañas están pasando en ése lugar?

-No tengo mucha información.

-¿Quién es tu informante?

Eso era algo que le daba curiosidad. Su amigo de cabello cobrizo miró al frente y guardó silencio por un momento.

-No sé quién es. La información me llegó en una carta anónima.

Le mostró la misiva. Estaba intrigado y aquello no le daba buena espina.

-No crees que... ¿Pueda ser una broma?

-No estoy seguro, pero sí lo es, me encargaré de golpear al miserable, ahora, si no lo es, debo saber lo que pasa.

-Pero puede ser peligroso.

-Tal vez, pero si pasa algo tenemos que averiguar qué es y avisar a las autoridades.

Luego de eso, no dijeron más. El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente. El cielo estaba oscureciendo y el sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte. Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino el cielo estaba ya en el manto oscuro mientras en la lejanía los débiles rayos solares estaban por desaparecer.

-Parece que tenías razón. Es un lugar bastante lejos de l civilización. No hay ni un solo edificio a la redonda.

Las rejas del edificio se abrieron para dejar paso al vehículo donde estaban los dos estudiantes.

-Sí. Parece que nos estaban esperando. Eso o la puerta es automática.

-Así parece, pero no estoy muy seguro. Quizás es una trampa, o tu informante nos está recibiendo.

Detuvieron el auto y bajaron. El lugar era desconcertante.

-Algo me dice que nos estaban esperando.

Caminó hasta la cabina del guardia y vio que no había nadie adentro vigilando. Tomó una fotografía con su cámara digital colgando de su cuello. El otro chico ojiazul, le pasó una cámara de video. El pelinegro lo miró.

-Creo que necesitaremos documentar bastante y una cámara fotográfica no será suficiente.

-Bien. ¿Cómo entramos?

-Debe haber una puerta abierta por aquí.

-Hay una cámara de seguridad funcionando. Creo que nos están vigilando. Lo de la puerta automática no me convencía. Quizás es la misma persona que nos dejó entrar. Tengo mis dudas. O quiere atraparnos o es tu informante y nos deja un camino libre.

-Quizás. Encontré una puerta abierta.

-Parece muy fácil. Hay que tener cuidado.

-Claro.

Ambos universitarios entraron al edificio. "Quincy" grababa con su cámara el edificio hasta que notó una luz en una ventana y la silueta de un hombre. Luego la luz se apagó. Estrechó sus ojos. Todo era muy sospechoso. Algo le decía que tuviera cuidado. Cuando dio unos pasos, algo lo detuvo. Algo que hacía tres años atrás no le había pasado desde que estuvo en esa aglomeración de gente. Una silueta apareció frente a él. Hace tres años creyó que solo lo imaginó, pero ahora, nuevamente había visto algo, y esta vez fue más nítido. No había lugar a dudas. Su cuerpo se paralizó y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo desde su espina dorsal. Su amigo lo notó y llamo su atención.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh… sí, estoy bien. Vamos. Debemos encontrar una forma de entrar. Caminaron por cada puerta que encontraron, pero ninguna estaba abierta. El cobrizo miró por una ventana abierta y un conjunto de bases de madera y fierros que formaban un camino. Subieron por la insegura construcción de remodelado y entraron por una de las ventanas abiertas a la que tenían acceso. "Quincy" entró primero, grabando un poco el pasillo mientras se acercaba a una puerta entre abierta mientras su amigo le seguía detrás.

-Está muy solo aquí. Parece abandonado, pero al mismo tiempo no. ¿Deberíamos separarnos?

-No. Creo que lo mejor será tantear el terreno. Puede ser peligroso.

El pelinegro abrió lentamente la puerta y lo que encontró lo dejó petrificado. Su boca se abrió al igual que sus ojos a proporciones exageradas. Su amigo quedó igual o un poco más perturbado que el. Frente a ellos estaba un cuerpo colgando que se mecía a los lados, completamente descuartizado. Era un espectáculo bastante aterrador. Entraron con gran aprensión por el lugar oscuro y cruzaron por varios estantes de lo que parecía una biblioteca. "Quincy" entonces lo vio. Se acercó y levantó su mano, pero la detuvo a mitad del camino. Frente a él estaba un hombre que yacía aún con vida, completamente atravesado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? ¿Quién le hizo esto?

El hombre, un guardia de seguridad al parecer, lo miró con angustia.

-Deben irse… peligro… todos muertos, eso… cosa…

Y exhaló su último suspiro. Murió. "Quincy" y su amigo, miraron consternados y tristes a aquel pobre sujeto, quizás agonizando desde horas, debilitando sus últimas fuerzas para prevenirlos de "algo". Se miraron ambos a los ojos. Aquello se había puesto aterrados y desgarrador apenas empezando. No sabían lo que encontrarían después. Tragaron duro y luego reanudaron su marcha. Regresaron por la puerta, notando el único camino a seguir. El pelirrojo entró por un pequeño espacio para trasladarse al otro lado, el ojiambar hacía lo mismo cuando sintió una fuerza apresadora que lo sujetaba y lo levantaba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Vio a su amigo tratar de rescatarlo.

-¡NO! ¡Vete, estaré bien!

El chico dudo pero al ver a su amigo, que le suplicaba que se fuera, no hizo más que apretarse el corazón y alejarse. "Quincy" sintió que era arrojado y su cuerpo se estrelló con los cristales y se precipitó hasta el fondo. Su visión se tornó borrosa. Miles de imágenes confusas pasaron y luego, la oscuridad lo recibió. A su mente solo le llegaba la pregunta. ¿Su amigo estará bien? ¿Logró escapar? Lamentablemente, no sabría la respuesta.

* * *

hola a todos, mi primer fic de Naruto. debo decir que en sí no tengo parejas establecidas. tengo en mente un personaje pero no se quien ponerle para emparejarlo. una aclaración, me inspiré en el videojuego de Outlas para la introducción (no muy exacto, por supuesto, si conocen el juego, sabrán en qué no concuerda mucho), Quincy es un nombre que el amigo de nuestro viajero le pone por una razón, en el siguiente capi aclararé por qué y sus nombres reales.


End file.
